This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Ignition assemblies for internal combustion engines often include a high voltage tower with an ignition coil boot attached thereto. A first end of the boot is connected to the high voltage tower, and a second end of the boot is connected to a spark plug. A resistor is arranged between the high voltage tower and an ignition coil of the boot. The resistor is not affixed to either the high voltage tower or the boot. As a result, if the boot is removed, such as for service or replacement, the resistor will undesirably become detached from the high voltage tower. The resistor must thus be separately handled to prevent it from undesirably dropping to the floor, for example.